


There is something I would like to tell you

by theotheghostkid



Series: whimsical [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Gay Character, Headcanon, Inspired by Music, M/M, OC mentioned lol, Oneshot, Part of my other series but not, Rated Teen bc gdi Connor stop cursing, Talking about Dodie Clark too, Texting, it's just a oneshot in that 'verse, so like mentions of superpowers but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheghostkid/pseuds/theotheghostkid
Summary: [EV]: Can I tell you something?[EV]: It's not anything too bad don't worry but it's something on my chest and I need to get it off my chest you know[CONNOR]: go ahead[EV]: Okay, so...





	There is something I would like to tell you

Evan never usually initiates texting. It's usually Connor texting him something completely random--  _did you hear about the fight in the cafeteria today? up for some ice cream after school today? did you get the notes for the history homework?--_

When he gets a text at 11 o'clock at night (past Evan's usual "goodnight" text, but it's a three-day weekend and they've got tomorrow, Friday, off) it definitely startles Connor a bit.

 

> **[EV]:** Can I tell you something?  
>  **[EV]:** It's not anything too bad don't worry but it's something on my chest and I need to get it off my chest you know
> 
> **[YOU]:** go ahead
> 
> **[EV]:** Okay, so...  
>  **[EV]:** Damn it I don't know how to word this properly  
>    
>  **[YOU]:** hansen dont fucking curse
> 
> **[EV]:** Connor, seriously?  
>  **[EV]:** But, um...
> 
> **[YOU]:** ....???? just say it dude
> 
> **[EV]:** Um.  
>  **[EV]:** LIsten to this!!!

[Ev has sent a link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH_NwvdbecE)

Connor clicked on the link. The first words that blare across his cracked phone screen (stupid fucking training class, but he also shouldn't have had his phone on him at the time, either)  are, "I'm bisexual- a coming out song".

 _Oh._ There's a cute British girl with bright eyes singing a little song. About being bisexual. It's a cute little song, and the singer definitely has a cute voice. 

 

> **[YOU]:** ok
> 
> **[EV]:** You don't...mind?
> 
> **[YOU]:** no hansen  
>  **[YOU]:** you do know im gay right
> 
> **[EV]:** Well that's good because I was really worried!!  
>  **[EV]:** and wait what
> 
> **[YOU]:** yes? i literally took zoe to pride last year
> 
> **[EV]:** Oh well, that's good!!  
>  **[EV]:** Or cool, I guess would be a better word. I mean, it's cool that you and Zoe went to pride last year. I figured out, like, two months ago, I guess???  
>  **[EV]:** Maybe we can all go this year.  
>  **[EV]:** I mean only if you want to, I guess??
> 
> **[YOU]:** sure. sounds fun.  
>  **[YOU]:** also who was that girl in the video?? im gay but damn that's a nice voice
> 
> **[EV]:** Oh!!! That's Dodie!! Theo introduced me to her videos the other day, and I found this one from a few months ago, and I just thought it fit?  
>  **[EV]:** If you wanna listen to more of her songs, I'd reccomend 6/10, I guess??
> 
> **[YOU]:** sure.

He spends the rest of the night watching this person's videos. It's not his usual genre of music, but she has a nice voice, and Evan likes her, apparently, so why not?

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just something I wrote for fun bc I was listening to dodie's "coming out" song and thinking about stuff
> 
> if you're, like, "who the heck is theo" i'd recommend giving the main work of this series a look bc that's theo.
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://theotheghostkid.tumblr.com/) a lot of people have begun to follow me there and my heart does a flip whenever someone does


End file.
